Comfort Me
by David-Tennant-is-Brilliant
Summary: The Doctor gets comfort from someone unexpected. WARNING: Feels will attack you. (This has the Twelfth Doctor, but my headcanon is that Twelve is played by David Tennant, so he has the looks of Ten.) One-shot.


**So my girlfriend and I were talking about The End of Time and I got this idea stuck in my head. Prepare for feels.  
**

**Also I have a weird little headcanon thingy that I put in here. The Twelfth Doctor is David Tennant, but he's a lot more emotional and feels that all he is is a monster.  
**

**This is a sad and very depressing so if you're happy and you'd like to stay that way, I would suggest you don't read this. Good luck!  
**

**Also this assumes that his mother is still alive, okay? Thank you for cooperating.  
**

* * *

The Doctor wasn't sure he could handle much more. He'd lost so much already. All his companions came back and haunted him. Even the companions in his early regenerations haunted him, his past haunted him, the lives of the Time Lords when he destroyed Gallifrey, Rose Tyler, Jack, Martha, Donna, Jenny, the Ponds, River, everyone.

He knelt to the ground in front of the TARDIS, even feeling bad about her. Everything killed him.

The Doctor felt he'd been alive too long. He'd lived too much for too long. His ninth regeneration started the depression. It showed, but it wasn't horrible. He could still be fun. He was just a more serious man. He liked that regeneration a lot.

The tenth regeneration was the worst at handling emotions. He was always very easily put down, very irritable. In that regeneration, he was a bouncy man with a very broken interior. His interior was a very thin piece of glass, and it had been shot several times, breaking into tinier and tinier pieces, becoming more fragile and more emotional with each experience and each passing day. He'd put on the bouncy act for most to think he was just a child, but really, he was a very depressed man, and had thought about suicide on more than one occasion.

His eleventh regeneration was the same. He was a little child on the outside, giddy and happy, but on the inside, he was a monster. A worthless monster, with no self esteem or self confidence that he could do anything. He kept himself busy, keeping his mind off everything that had happened to him, but somehow, some way, it had always caught up to him.

Now, he was his twelfth regeneration. He, in a sense, was the tenth regeneration again, but he was so much more broken, much more emotional and unable to handle everything.

Tears were like waterfalls as they spilled from his cheeks, crying into his hands as he apologised for everything he had done. Some things he apologised weren't his fault, but he felt that way. He felt that he was a horrible, worthless, emotional monster, and he felt he was a danger to the entire world. His hands and body shook as his sobs racked his body, crying louder now.

The Doctor swore at himself in Gallifreyan, but it only hurt him more to hear the language spill from his mouth. His cheeks started becoming raw from how many tears fell down them, his body rocking back and forth, his memories sinking him deep into a dark ocean of depression. He felt like he was being swallowed up, like his emotions were eating him alive, and everything that happened was his fault.

All he wanted was to die. Not regenerate, but physically die and never come back. Never wake up. Never do anything to harm anyone ever again. Everything he touched seemed to go wrong, everyone he touched got hurt, or worse killed. Or in Jack's case, unable to be killed.

His hands clutched the grass, his body dry-heaving from how hard he sobbed, but nothing came up. His tears fell off his nose as he gasped for air, choking on his own sobs.

The Doctor felt hands on his back, and for the first time, he didn't get scared. The hands seemed comforting and very familiar. He looked up, and his eyes bloodshot from his crying, to see a woman's face.

He stared at her for a bit, then started to cry very hard. "M-Mummy..." He muttered as she swept him up in her arms, holding and rocking him like she used to when he was just a little kid when he had nightmares. He buried his face in her shoulder, curling up and leaning on her as he cried, shaking a lot.

They stayed there for a long time, his mother comforting him, kissing his head and telling him everything was going to be okay, and that she wasn't going to leave him again. Not for a very long time.

Soon, his tears dried and he slowly fell asleep on his mum, just like old times back on Gallifrey.


End file.
